The gifted one
by hermes child awesomness
Summary: Jazmine Chase is a normal girl or that is what she thought. When Leo Valdez comes to her school her entire life goes upside down. Go though her life as she finds out that she is a demi-god.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so good luck for me by the way i dont own percy jackson. I only own my oc Jazmine i need ocs**

**Name:**  
**Age:**  
**Descreption:**  
**Godly parent(optional):**  
**Other:**

**Without further stalling I give you the first chapter of the gifted one**

Let me introduce myself. My name is Jazmine Chase and I am 15 years old. I live with my mom Alyssa and my step-dad Matthew. I have long blond hair and greyish blue eyes. I'm the loner at my school. But I'm friends with some of the nicer popular girls.

"Jazmine hurry up or you won't have time for breakfest." Guess I better get up. I got up and walked to my closet. What should I wear? It's the first day, so something nice. Oh I know the dress mom got me for my birthday. The dress is brown with pink pooka dots. I'll just wear my converse with it.

I run downstairs. Mom is sitting there drinking her coffee on her little chair. I look at the time and relise that if I don't leave now, I will be late for school. Shit running to the door I grab 3 pancakes. Once i'm in my car, I start imedently draving to school and that is where most of my drama takes place.

**Hey guys hoped you like this don't forget to review cause that makes me happy and means better and faster updates. I know that it's short but I will start makeing longer ones as I go along.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys how are you doing? I don't own Percy Jackson or Axel F yet. *does evil laugh* I only own my oc Jazmine Chase**

I walk into my school and see the usual stuff. People laughing at funny videos, fixing their makeup, and makeing their locker look pretty. Oh great the popular group has seen me here comes death. Alicha the head of the populars is known to me as she devil 1. Degan her boyfriend is she devil 2. Ian is death. Jaylin is gaea. As you might not know I am the nerd of the school.

"Awe does little Jazzy think she can walk in here and think that we wouldn't notice her?" Ugh why can't Alicha just shut her mouth. Oh I forgot to say one popular she doesn't help in my teasing, but her name is Alyssa. To me she is Thena. Walking past the populars I go straight to my locker. Putting everything that I don't need in I walk to my first class. Here is how my day goes: Math Ela Biolgy Lunch Music P.E Histroy. Suddenly I'm on the ground. Looking around I see that I knocked into someone. Crap I don't need more teaseing. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

"No it's ok. I wasn't looking where is was going." I don't remember him being here last year, so he must be new. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked kinda looked Mexican, but with elvish ears. He was cute in a way."Hey are you new?" "Yeah. Was it obvious? By the way my name is Leo. What is yours?" "Jazmine and you don't want to talk to me." And with that I walked away.

**This is bob and I like waffles. Oh and this is a time skip to lunch.**

Everthing was a blur until lunch. I am sitting at my usual table. When Leo and 4 other people walk over and sit down. " I thought I told to stay away from me. Who are these people?" There is 2 girls and 2 guys. One girl has choppy brown hair put in braids. Her eyes are always changing from blue to brown to green. The other girl had wild crazy brown hair and goldish brown eyes.

Boy number 1 had blond hair with blue eyes. He had a litte scar on his lip. The other one had black hair and brown eyes. "Didn't you here me miss Jazmine?" "No I didn't because I was waiting for someone and here they come." I am telling the truth my 3 best friends are coming right now. Lily,Wyatt, and Lexie are their names. Lily was a real tomboy. She is in a gang. Wyatt is a sporty kinda boy. He was a popular before he came to this school, but stopped when he learned that I went here. Last but not least Lexie she is also a tomboy but more of the sporty kind. Then Axel F by Crazy Frog went off.

Thats my brothers ringtone on my phone. I wonder why he is calling me? I answerd my phone. He spook really fast but I manged to understand what he said. "YOU DID WHAT?"

**And thats it for this chapter. Hoped you liked it and I need ocs please. Review and rate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My Gods I'm so sorry I have no reason other then I forgot I only own my oc jazmine nothing else.**

"I burned down the School. The princible needs someone to come and I don't want mom or dad here. Can you come right now?" Dang it my brother is such a idiot. "Sorry guys I got to go."

The drive to his school was long, but it helped me think. When I was younger I was obseesed with books. More inportantly Rick Riordan books. Leo and his friends remind me of them and that is bad. I just got out of them 3 years ago. Well we are here Tyson Middle School. I stepped out of the car and walked to the office. Or what remands of it. Sighing I walked to my brother. "So what do you want to tell me Mr. Bruce?". The speach about my brother after that was long but I tuned it out.

When he was finally done I had to take him home. As we walked to the car he was acting a little strange. " Whats going on Ryder? I know it's not about burning down the school." Nothing that is what I got in replie. Oh well there is only so much you can get out off him.

**I know the grammer is bad but I need a beta. You can pm me what ever story or whatever but it has to be origanl. You can reveiw as well. I want 5 reveiws before I that. Good**

**Question: What is your eye color?**

**Answer: Blue **

**Review yours please**


End file.
